1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus such as an image pickup apparatus like a video camera or a digital still camera and an interchangeable lens apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Many image pickup apparatuses and interchangeable lens apparatuses are equipped with a shake correction apparatus in which a lens is moved in a direction(s) orthogonal to the optical axis to bend the optical axis of the photographing optical system to thereby correct image shake caused, for example, by hand-shake.
There is a known type of such a shake correction apparatus that is constructed in such a way that a part of the shake correction apparatus laps over another movable lens frame or a part of another movable lens frame laps over a part of the shake correction apparatus in a plane orthogonal to the optical axis to utilize the interior space of the lens barrel efficiently, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,954. In such a shake correction apparatus, a driving force generating portion such as a magnet or a coil is generally disposed coplanar with the driven glass with respect to directions orthogonal to the optical axis.
However, in cases where a light amount adjusting unit is disposed on the inside of the driven glass, disposing a coil or a magnet on the outisde of the light amount adjusting apparatus to avoid interference therewith will lead to an undesirable increase in the diameter of the shake correction apparatus.